


The Fake Boyfriend Plan

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Divorced, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Neck Kissing, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Roommates, eddie sees richie in a towel and has a gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Myra won't stop pestering Eddie to drop the divorce plans and get back together, until Eddie blurts out that his flatmate, Richie, is also his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	The Fake Boyfriend Plan

“Eddie Bear, are you eating? You look underweight. It’s the stress of the divorce, I knew it was a mistake. Are you taking care of yourself? You should let me see you. Why don’t we get coffee? We can…”

Eddie zoned out, his hands firmly pressing into his temple. Instead, he tried to focus on Richie’s shitty music coming from the lounge. He’d taken Myra’s Skype call in the study so he didn’t disturb him, even though he wished he hadn’t. He’d told Myra he wanted a divorce and flown halfway across the country to live with his best friend which was fine, more than fine, but his soon-to-be ex-wife couldn’t seem to get the message and constantly attempted to reconcile.

“Myra…”

“I spoke to my mother, she said we could use the beach house for the weekend. A change of scenery will do us some good. We can talk about this, we’ve been far too hasty…”

Eddie sighed, looking anywhere but the screen. Richie sure owned a lot of junk, mostly old records framed on the walls, a small dying potted plant sat in the window and a photo of the Losers rested beside the laptop. Eddie found himself smiling at the photo as Myra droned on in the background.

“What do you say, Eddie Bear?”

Eddie snapped out of it, shaking his head quickly as he groaned, “what? Not Bora Bora again, Myra. I hated it last time we went.”

“That was our honeymoon,” Eddie gave her an ‘I rest my case’ look but she neither noticed or seemed to care. She curled her manicured hand, no doubt paid for by the car he’d left in New York, around a glass of red wine and sipped, “we had some good times, Eddie Bear.”

Eddie was more than grateful when the study door opened and Richie entered, nonchalantly gesturing a takeaway pizza menu.

“Hey, bud, you need rescuing?”

“Yeah, um, Myra you remember Richie?” Eddie leaned to the side, gesturing at Richie who was now in his ex-wife’s line of sight. He sarcastically waggled his fingers in her direction. She sneered.

“Mmm, the funny guy, right?”

“Hey, Myra, how’s the botox?” Richie asked with a false smile, stepping close to examine the screen. He shook his head, faking astonishment, “you don’t look a day over forty five.”

Myra narrowed her eyes, “I’m thirty seven.”

"Huh, in that case, I’d get my money back,” he feigned a smile, making his way to the study door. He didn’t want to spend more than the necessary amount of time with Myra, “nice chatting, good luck with the divorce.”

“Richie’s my boyfriend!”

There was not a single person in the room that wasn’t taken aback by what Eddie had just blurted out. Myra nearly fell out of her seat, Richie walked straight into the study room door and knocked his glasses off of his face. Eddie himself was bright red but there was no taking back what he had said.

“What?”

Eddie swallowed, praying that Richie would play along as he began to explain, “I can’t go to your mom’s beach house with you because I-I’m dating Richie and we’re busy.”

“Getting busy,” Richie replied with a smirk, suddenly very close to Eddie’s ear. He willed himself not to blush as the comedian leaned in and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, although the involuntary giggle Eddie let out was what sold it for Myra. Richie sat in Eddie’s lap, an arm wrapping around his shoulder, “if you know what I mean.”

“Right,” Myra spoke after several beats of silence. She didn’t quite know what to make of this development. It wasn’t every day you learned your ex-husband was gay and in a relationship with his dick-joke-telling roommate. She cleared her throat, “okay, well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She signed off almost immediately and Eddie began wondering if he’d unlocked a new superpower; he’d never finished a conversation with Myra so quickly. Almost a moment later, Richie slid out of his lap and waved the takeaway menu as if nothing happened.

“So, I’m thinking Hawaiian but I know you’ve got this stupid thing about pineapple on pizza so I’ll get you a plain cheese. Sound good?”

Eddie nodded slowly, watching Richie as he left the room. Once his brain finally caught up, he followed his roommate into the lounge just as he was finishing up their order.

“Richie…”

“Eds, it’s okay, I get it,” he held up his hands defensively, smiling genuinely and softly, “you wanted her to get the message and believe me,” he stepped closer into Eddie’s space, “once you and I have finished with her, she will get the message.”

It took all of Eddie’s willpower not to melt on the floor whilst Richie just winked and set about making the table up for their dinner. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a friend like Richie but he wasn’t about to question it. Eddie approached Richie as he rooted around in the fridge for a bottle of wine, hugging him from behind.

“You mean the world to me, Richie. I just want you to know that.”

Richie swallowed but patted Eddie’s arm fondly, “you too, Eds.”

* * *

Eddie stood in front of the mirror and examined the fresh hickey shining on his neck, smirking at the sight. When Richie had suggested it, he had at first declined. But as he thought about seeing the look on Myra’s face (and the feel of Richie’s mouth on his skin), it seemed more appealing. So he agreed. Eddie wished it had been a more romantic setting that against the wall in the bathroom but it was perfect. Richie hadn’t shaved yet and his rough stubble scratched against Eddie’s soft skin as he bit down on his neck. He’d had to bite back his moans and restrain himself from grabbing Richie’s hair enthusiastically.

Eddie took his usual place in front of the laptop and waited for Myra’s call, checking his reflection in the webcam to make sure the hickey was visible. He answered the call after a few rings. Immediately, Myra began complaining. About work, about her mother, about Eddie’s appearance, how she was convinced Richie wasn’t looking after him properly.

“Oh, Richie’s taking _very_ good care of me, Myra,” he said suggestively, cutting across her tirade about cleaning products. He absently scratched at his chin, drawing Myra’s eye to the brilliant mark on his neck. Her eyes narrowed and she finally shut her mouth. Eddie smiled triumphantly, “so, the divorce…”

“Hey, baby,” Richie pushed open the study door, leaning against the frame seductively. When Eddie glanced over his shoulder, his mouth fell open. Richie was wearing nothing but a towel; he’d even taken off his glasses and was squinting cutely. Eddie knew he couldn’t see a fucking thing and he was quite grateful since he resembled a fucking fish at that moment. He swallowed, his mouth going dry as Richie inclined his head to the bathroom, “the shower’s ready.”

He left again, blindly feeling his way to the bathroom. When Eddie looked back at the screen, Myra looked far from impressed. Not that he cared a single bit, “Myra, um, I gotta go. My lawyers will be in touch.”

Eddie hung up and bolted out of the study in record speed, almost running directly into Richie in the bathroom. He’d pulled on his favourite band t-shirt and was shoving his glasses onto his face, looking smug.

“Hey, Eds, that was quick. We sure fooled-”

He was cut off by Eddie’s mouth latching onto his, hands pulling at his stupid shirt and pushing him back against the bathroom door. Richie only allowed himself a moment to be shocked before he was kissing Eddie back just as enthusiastically. When they pulled away, Eddie was breathing heavily and Richie rearranged his glasses.

“I was thinking,” Eddie panted, running his hands over Richie’s chest playfully, “why should be pretend to date when, um, we can actually date?”

“Uh…” was the only intelligent thing Richie could come up with right now, since most of the blood in his head had migrated south. He swallowed hard, his smile growing as he looked down at the love of his life, in his arms, looking up at him as if he was everything. He gently kissed Eddie’s forehead, “Eds, I love you. I literally want nothing more.”

Eddie chuckled, leaning in for a kiss, pausing before he made contact, “oh, by the way, if you ever tease me like that again, I’ll make you pay.”

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Richie wiggled his eyebrows, pulling his boyfriend, his real boyfriend, close for a tender kiss.


End file.
